Segunda oportunidad
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Resumen: A veces tomamos las decisiones equivocadas y nos damos cuenta cuando tal vez sea demasiado tarde. SLASH. ANGST Advertencias/Spoilers: Inspirado por el capítulo 3x01. No guarda relación con los siguientes capítulos de la temporada 3. Completa
1. Chapter 1

**Un regalo a mi querida CellyLs (ya no sé si de cumpleaños super-atrasado o de Navidad adelantado)**

**Pues no sé qué me pasa con Steve, pero últimamente solo escribo fics en los que se comporta como un idiota y provoco que lo odiéis…**

**Lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no tengo nada en contra del pobre muchacho, esta idea no me dejó en paz desde que vi el capítulo 3x01, cuando Steve decide que es mejor que Danny se vaya, y la verdad, es algo que no entendí y me pareció fatal.**

**Eso y lo de Bubu, que sigo diciendo que no venía a cuento de nada, y que ese no era el momento.**

_Advertencias/Spoilers: Inspirado por el capítulo 3x01. No guarda relación con los siguientes capítulos de la temporada 3._

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

Las personas tienen diferentes formas de afrontar los problemas. Algunos prefieren evitarlos; otros hacen como que no pasa nada y otros piensan que lo mejor es afrontarlos sin más.

Unos pocos, creen que lo mejor es anticiparse a ellos. Entre este tipo de personas, se encontraba Steve Mcgarrett.

Después de la "_aparente_" muerte de su madre y del consecuente "_abandono_" de su padre, un Steve de quince años decidió que nunca más permitiría que los acontecimientos le tomasen por sorpresa, que jamás permitiría que nadie se acercase tanto a él para evitarse el mal trago del abandono o el rechazo.

A lo largo de los años, sus relaciones iban de "_esporádicas_" a "_esporádico-frecuentes_" pero jamás tuvo una relación seria. Steve no estaba ciego, sabía que tenía un físico que resultaba atractivo a muchas mujeres y a algunos hombres, pero también sabía que su mente no estaba tan en orden como sus hábitos, y eso acababa cansando.

Así que, para evitar ese momento, prefería no atarse a nadie.

Catherine Rollins había sido lo más parecido a una relación seria que había tenido, posiblemente porque ambos compartían las pesadillas que las operaciones militares traían a veces consigo.

Aún así, Steve nunca se atrevió a tomarlo en serio con esa mujer. El sexo era bueno, se llevaban bien y ella era preciosa, pero el Comandante no podía presumir de haber tenido una familia normal gran parte de su vida, y no sentía que pudiese llegar a crear algo con ella.

Después de la muerte de su padre, habían aparecido Danny y el 5.0, lo único a lo que había considerado familia en toda su vida.

Y tras dos años en los que creyó que por fin tenía una familia normal y estable, su mundo se volvía de nuevo del revés. Primero resulta que la madre que se suponía que estaba muerta era una espía y ahí seguía, vivita y coleando. Y segundo, Danny se iba a Las Vegas.

Porque, había que aceptarlo, el rubio iba a marcharse. Estaba claro que Rachel ganaría el juicio porque tenía todas las ventajas a su favor:

Estaba casada con un hombre rico que sin duda pagaría a los mejores abogados, abogados que Danny no podría costearse.

Tenía una unidad familiar estable, lo mejor para el desarrollo de un niño (y no había más que verle a él para darse cuenta de que esto era realmente importante)

Rachel no estaba en constante peligro de muerte debido a su trabajo además de contar con unos horarios mucho más estables que los de Danny.

Así pues, Rachel ganaría y Danny, que no podía estar sin su pequeña, se iría a Las Vegas aunque tuviese que trabajar limpiando casinos.

Para él, el hecho de que Danny se fuese era un problema mayor más grande de lo que quisiera admitir.

Y, recordemos, a Steve le gustaba anticiparse a los problemas, con lo que su reacción fue empujar a Danny a que se fuese y convencer a Catherine de que se uniese a ellos, porque siempre era mejor tener a alguien de confianza que a un completo extraño.

-Kono, Chin, vosotros iréis por la principal. Danny, coordina a los refuerzos en cuanto lleguen. Cath, tú y yo iremos por la escalera de incendios.

Los primos se miraron, hacía ya una semana que las órdenes eran similares a estas y, pese a que el detective de Jersey no decía nada por respeto a la teniente Rollins, estaba claro que todo aquello le resultaba doloroso.

-Vamos- dijo Chin a Kono comenzando a caminar tras dirigir una fría mirada a su jefe, y es que su comportamiento de últimamente le ponía de mal humor. ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido nada de los últimos acontecimientos?

-Cath, dile a Danny que te dé un chaleco y reúnete conmigo en la escalera.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y se giró hacia el rubio, que gritaba en ese momento.

-¿Y de dónde quieres que lo saque, eh? ¿Pretendes acaso que lo fabrique?- Viendo que el marine no se dignaba a contestar, el detective suspiró y se quitó el suyo- Ten.

-Pero… Danny…

-Toma, te hará más falta a ti que a mí si vas a cubrir la espalda de Mcgarrett. En cuanto venga la policía les pediré uno para mí.

-No es necesario que…

-Toma- el rubio forzó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto a la mujer para que se fuese- Tened cuidado.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- quiso saber Catherine en cuanto alcanzó al comandante.

-No me pasa nada. Tenemos a un francotirador que dispara a todo lo que se pone a su alcance, eso es lo único que importa ahora.

-Eres un idiota, Steve- murmuró la teniente.

Desde su puesto de observación, Danny observaba cómo sus amigos se posicionaban antes de intentar detener al hombre. No entendía qué había pasado, por qué de pronto Steve quería librarse de él y actuaba como si ya no fuese importante en el equipo. De acuerdo con que Catherine era su novia, o lo que fuese, y que era militar, como él, pero ¿acaso ellos no eran amigos? El SEAL decía que era lo mejor para Grace, pero él no podía dejar de pensar que, con eso, el marine implicaba que lo mejor para su hija era estar con su madre, no con él. Y eso dolía. Dolía sobretodo porque había sido tan estúpido como para creer que ellos dos tenían algo especial, que existía la posibilidad de que fuesen algo más que amigos. En ese momento, recibió un mensaje de Duke avisando que varios coches patrulla habían cortado el acceso a la zona, para evitar que cualquier peatón fuese otra víctima del loco de la ventana. Los refuerzos llegarían en menos de diez minutos.

En su ventana, el hombre armado comenzaba a desesperarse ante la ausencia de presas.

De pronto, la puerta de uno de los edificios cercanos se abrió.

El francotirador sonrió antes de levantar su arma. Al mismo tiempo se oyó una sirena acercarse.

Cuando los miembros del 5.0 llegaron, el hombre había disparado tres veces, Steve le dio en la mano antes de que pudiese efectuar un cuarto tiro. Mientras lo esposaban, Chin y Kono se asomaron a la ventana para avisar a los refuerzos de que la situación estaba bajo control.

No pudieron reprimir una exclamación.

Chin miró a Steve con rudeza.

-Ahora ya tienes lo que querías- dijo antes de que él y Kono se lanzasen a la salida. Los marines se miraron y les siguieron empujando al detenido.

Cuando llegó abajo, las primeras palabras que escuchó fueron:

-¡Traed las palas! ¡Se nos va, se nos va!

Entre la gente arremolinada, pudo distinguir una cabeza rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No… no puede ser… ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

Duke se le acercó con un niño de dos años que no dejaba de llorar.

-El niño dice que salió a jugar cuando, de repente, Danny lo cubrió con su cuerpo, luego sonaron los disparos.

Los oídos le zumbaban y sólo podía distinguir el pitido del monitor cardíaco que indicaba que Danny no tenía pulso. Dio un paso al frente antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**Hasta aquí de momento.**

**No os preocupéis, que esta está entera...**

**Y no abandonaré "Giro inesperado", simplemente tuve que escribir esto para sacarlo de mi cabeza y continuar con la otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, pues aquí la segunda y última parte de esta historia.**

**Debo decir que, para no variar, no estoy muy convencida con ella, y la culpa la tienen los siguientes capítulos de la temporada 3 de Hawaii 5.0, con esta maravillosa vuelta al bromance que tanto nos gusta.**

**Lo que hace que siga sin entender que Steve empujase a Danny a irse en ese primer capítulo...**

**Bueno, espero que no me haya pasado de OOC... es que necesitaba algo de drama...**

**CellyLS, ahora más que nunca, este fic es para ti, por tu amor, por tus perfectas historias, porque nadie se lo merece más que tú, para animarte...**

**Miles de gracias a Sanaka5, Arthanis y eminahinata, además de todos los que habéis leído y puesto alertas. Os quiero!**

* * *

Se despertó sobre una superficie blanda completamente desorientado. Hacía calor y olía a hospital, un olor con el que estaba ya más que familiarizado, pero no conseguía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Le llevó un rato recordar que ya no estaba en la unidad y que posiblemente ahora se encontraba en un hospital de Hawaii, seguramente el Queen's.

Hizo un pequeño recuento de posibles lesiones y decidió que no parecía tener nada grave a parte de un ligero dolor en la espalda y otro algo más fuerte en la cabeza, que parecía la feliz poseedora de algo parecido a un chichón enorme.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un muy serio Chin que le miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Me desmayé?- No era por presumir, pero Steve Mcgarrett no se había desmayado nunca, con la posible excepción de aquel día en el dentista, pero es que tenía la tensión baja. Iba a comentar lo extraño que le parecía aquello cuando los acontecimientos de aquella tarde se agolparon en su mente. Chin se acercó a la cama preocupado al ver palidecer a su jefe.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Danny! ¡Tengo que ver a Danny! Tengo que saber…- Steve se incorporó de golpe, ignorando el mareo que el brusco movimiento, unido a la posible conmoción, le acababa de provocar.

Chin le retuvo.

-Antes tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está…?- No iba a decirlo, no iba a pensarlo, siquiera.

"_**¡Traed las palas! ¡Se nos va, se nos va!"**_

-¿En serio eso te importa?

Steve miró sorprendido al Hawaiano.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te has pasado los últimos días apartando a Danny, sin querer saber nada de él, sustituyéndolo por Catherine… No sé, creí que te daría igual ya lo que le ocurriese con tal de que estuviese lejos de ti.

"_**Ahora ya tienes lo que querías"**_

-Santo Dios, Chin. No era eso. Es que Danny se iba a ir…

-¿Y decidiste que lo mejor era echarle de tu vida? ¿Es que acaso no te importa lo suficiente como para luchar por él? Creí que entre vosotros había algo especial, creí que eso iba más allá de la amistad pero que estabais demasiado ciegos o erais demasiado idiotas como para daros cuenta. Ahora sé quién era el idiota aquí. Danny te quería con una pasión que solo era superada por su amor por Grace. Abandonó todo en dos ocasiones por ti y tú eres incapaz de pedirle que se quede y prefieres apartarlo de ti, hacer como si no te importase. Realmente no te merecías a Daniel Williams. Ojalá yo hubiese podido retener a Malia, ojalá…- Chin no pudo continuar, se cubrió las ojos con la mano para intentar, en vano, evitar que las lágrimas saliesen al exterior.

-Por supuesto que quería a Danny. Es más, creo que estoy enamorado de él. Pero no podría aguantar que otra persona importante de mi vida me abandonase…

-Eres un imbécil, Mcgarrett-dijo el teniente saliendo de la habitación.

El marine permaneció sentado sin saber qué hacer. La sola idea de salir de allí y encontrarse con que Danny, _su Danno_, había muerto, hacía que su estómago se revolviese. Había sido su culpa. Si él no hubiese llevado a Catherine, Danny estaría con él en ese momento y, lo más importante, tendría puesto su chaleco.

Chin tenía razón, era un imbécil.

Ahora mismo hubiese matado porque Danny estuviese en Las Vegas, era mucho mejor eso que un Danny muerto pensando que Steve no quería saber nada de él.

* * *

"_**Ha sido culpa tuya"**_, le repetía su cabeza una y otra vez.

No tenía derecho a estar ahí, lo sabía, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su propio subconsciente se encargaba de recordárselo con el rostro de Chin.

"_**Ahora ya tienes lo que querías"**_

Otras veces era el propio Danny, que le miraba con la misma tristeza con la que le había estado mirando desde que empezó a apartarlo de su lado.

Por eso sabía que no merecía estar ahí, pero no podía irse. Sabía que no podría volver a dormir, a comer o a respirar hasta que no estuviese seguro de que su amigo estuviese bien. Así que se había pasado los tres últimos días sentado junto a la cama del detective, esperando a que saliese del coma.

Incluso Chin había dejado de mirarle con rabia para cambiar esta expresión por una de preocupación, le seguía desesperando que hubiese tenido que ocurrir algo tan terrible para que Steve se diese cuenta de la verdad, pero también sabía que el estado de total desesperación en el que se encontraba ahora el SEAL podía llevarlo a cualquier locura. Lo sabía porque él había estado igual.

Y curiosamente había sido Danny una de las personas que más le había ayudado.

El _"haole que no tenía ni idea de nada"_ se había vuelto una piedra angular del grupo y solo esperaba que siguiese siéndolo mucho tiempo.

_"Flotar en una nube" _fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza, y luego se preguntó de dónde vendría aquello, puesto que nadie había flotado nunca en una.

Al menos que él supiese.

Así que no podría definir la sensación que sentía en ese momento con la de estar flotando en una nube, sino más bien como si estuviese tumbado sobre un montón de algodones.

Lo que le recordó inmediatamente a los colchones que su tía Cassey les proporcionaba para dormir cuando iban de visita.

Tal vez habría que rectificar de nuevo la sensación añadiendo que el montón de algodones no tenían más de veinte años.

Mientras intentaba recordar por qué se sentía de ese modo, era consciente de un pequeño mantra que se venía repitiendo desde mucho antes, era como si hubiese estado presente desde antes de que él hubiese depertado.

"_Lo siento tanto, tanto"_

Y de pronto recordó al francotirador, al niño, a Catherine, a Steve… Ahora aquel mantra tenía sentido.

Quiso hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca y no pudo evitar toser. Alguien, probablemente Steve, le acercó un vaso de agua. Tras un refrescante sorbo, abrió los ojos.

Allí estaba, con el aspecto que tendría alguien que ha pasado varios días sin dormir y comiendo lo mínimo. Y sin embargo, su sonrisa era radiante por el alivio y sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas.

-Oh, Danny…

El líder del 5.0 cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar con la cabeza sobre sus brazos y éstos sobre la cama. El detective no sabía qué hacer, sabía que el Capitán estaba sufriendo una especie de crisis de llanto.

-Eh… eh…Steve…- dijo el rubio con voz áspera, quería presionar el botón para llamar a un médico, pero la casualidad quiso que el brazo de Steve estuviese bloqueando el acceso. Danny optó por apoyar su mano en la cabeza del moreno y acariciar su cabello mientras éste seguía convulsionando por los espasmos.

Bajo sus caricias, el SEAL pareció calmarse y, al poco rato, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Se secó la cara y se puso en pie tras carraspear, avergonzado.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Danny, preocupado, antes de estallar en un ataque de tos provocado por la sequedad de su garganta.

Steve sacudió la cabeza y le acercó de nuevo el vaso de agua.

-Perdona por…- hizo un gesto mientras su amigo tomaba un trago.

-No tiene nada de malo descargar las tensiones. Tienes aspecto de no haber descansado mucho, últimamente.

-No podía, no mientras creía que tú… que ya…- al marine se le quebró la voz como si de nuevo fuese a romper a llorar.

-¿Tan malo ha sido?- dijo antes de volver a toser. Steve acercó el vaso de nuevo, pero su amigo le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que estaba bien.

-Tres tiros, Danny, tres tiros. Uno de ellos tan cerca del corazón que por unos segundos estuviste muerto.- Sabiendo que sus piernas flaquearían, Steve se apoyó en la cama mientras sujetaba la mano del detective entre las suyas.

-¿Grace?- preguntó con la poca voz que le salió.

-Está bien, vendrá a visitarte en cuanto la avisemos de que estás despierto. Chin y Kono acaban de bajar a comer, volverán enseguida. No nos hemos apartado de tu lado.

-Siento haber causado tanta molestia.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Danny? Eres nuestra familia.

-Bueno, últimamente no parecías muy cómodo a mi lado- no lo pudo evitar, sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento para hacer reproches, pero aún así, aquello le había estado carcomiendo por dentro desde hacía días. Volvió a toser.

-Oh, Danny… soy tan estúpido… No quería que te fueses, no quería que me abandonases.

-¿Y por qué me empujaste a marcharme?- No podía dejar de toser, pero tampoco era capaz de abandonar el tema.

-Creía que si lo hacía así, no me dolería tanto que te fueses.

Danny le miró sin comprender, y el moreno continuó mientras levantaba el vaso a la altura de la boca del rubio y le obligaba a tomar otro sorbo.

-Me aterraba la idea de perderte, de que te fueses lejos de mí. Pero sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Si llegase el momento en que tuvieses que elegir entre Grace y un SEAL de la marina, elegirías a Grace y no importaría lo mucho que yo te quisiese. Así que decidí actuar como si no importase, intentando acostumbrarme a que no estuvieses a mi lado- El rubio continuaba mirándole sin decir nada, incapaz de reaccionar ante todas aquellas confesiones-. He sido un completo idiota al no decirte lo mucho que te necesito en mi vida.

Danny cerró los y suspiró. Así era Mcgarrett, impulsivo, loco y lleno de ideas absurdas. Realmente era por eso por lo que se había enamorado de él, así que no tenía de qué sorprenderse.

-Es cierto, eres idiota- dijo-, y yo también te quiero- añadió sin abrir los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios-. Debí imaginar que no confesarías tus sentimientos de forma normal.- Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa estúpida del marine-. No me mires así, en cuanto salga de aquí pienso explicarte mil y una razones por las que no debes apartar de tu lado a la gente que te importa.

-Por supuesto, Danny, no veo la hora- dijo Steve sin dejar de sonreír.

Danny estaba bien, le quería y no se iría, porque una de las razones por las que el rubio había decidido luchar por Grace en un principio, era para quedarse en la isla, para quedarse con él.

Ahora lo sabía.

* * *

**Demasiado OOC?**

**Ya me diréis!**


End file.
